The Bird and The Brat (3)
by happygothchick
Summary: 3 of 3 Sai gets a big surprise when he goes on a mission with a certain white-haired kunoichi! Kakashi misses his chance for the "perfect peek"! Edit: I posted this story 10 yrs ago and since then this website has grown. So I have decided to reupload and see where things take us.


The Bird and the Brat

Five ninjas stood on the outskirts of Konoha. One with hair as pink as cherry blossoms. One with hair as blond and wild as sunflowers. Another with hair as black as a crow. And the two oldest had hair as white as the snow in winter time or the clouds in the sky.

They began walking down the rugged path when the blond tripped.

"Watch where you're goin', needle-!" The crow hair started and ended up with a fist in his face.

"Whacha call me, you bastard!" Shouted the blond.

"Naruto! Sai! Don't start this now! We just started the mission!" Shouted pinky.

"She's right ya know." Agreed the oldest female, Echo.

"I don't take orders from you!" Sai (crow hair) shouted at Sakura. "And I don't take orders from implants!" He pointed to Echo.

"Implants!?"

"You heard me, Miss. Silico-!"

Before he finished, Echo had him by the collar of his shirt in one hand and in the other she had a kunai knife pressed against his crotch.

"Call me that again and you'll never hafta worry about getting some whore pregnant, you worthless, insignificant, virgin!"

With that said she let go of his collar, and turned around to see Naruto protecting his crotch, Kakashi shaking some, and Sakura had her hand up to her opened mouth in shock.

"What?"

The group began walking again when Sai whispers to Naruto, "I still think they're fake."

"Don't, man. I don't wanna be killed." He replied.

"I** bet** they're fake."

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "Prove it."

That night the five stopped at an inn/hot spring. Sakura and Echo were relaxing at one end; Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai were at the other. A thin wall with hedges at the ends separates them.

"Ahh. This is relaxing eh, Sakura?"

"Yeah."

Sakura was covering herself. Feeling small compared to Echo. (If ya know what I mean.)

On the other side of the spring…

"She'll kill you if you do that." Kakashi said. He was reading Icha Icha Paradise but was more interested Sai's plan to prove Echo's breasts were fake.

"Not if I don't get caught. And I won't."

"I dunno…" Naruto was having second thoughts.

"Haven't you ever wondered?"

Naruto thought a moment. '_Granny Tsunade, maybe. But Lady Echo-Chan…possibly?'_

Sai stood up. "I'm gonna prove to ya they're fake."

He walked toward one of the hedges and crouched down. Naruto followed.

"Don't come crying to me when you suffer a fate worse than death." Kakashi said, going back to his Icha Icha Paradise.

Sai summoned a baby bird with a summoning jutsu and was able to get it into a tree near the water. He then had the bird fall from the tree so Sakura and Echo could see it.

"Awe. The birdie fell." He heard Echo say.

'_Perfect.'_

Echo swam to where the bird fell, in perfect view for Sai and Naruto. She picked up the bird and stretched to place it in the closest branch. Her breasts in full view.

Naruto's and Sai's eyes bugged out as they nearly fell over from a serious nose-bleed.

They slowly went back to the spring, blood dripping down their chins.

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"They're real." They said at the same time.

The next morning, the five were, once again, traveling down the dirt road.

Naruto and Sai unusually quiet.

"What's up with you guys?" Sakura asked, "Normally you'd be at each other's throats." Not that she wasn't grateful for their silence.

"N-n-nothing, S-sakura." Naruto stuttered. Sakura giggled.

Just then, Echo places her head in-between Naruto's and Sai's ears and whispers: "I know about the bird." And backs up, chuckling.

Naruto and Sai freeze. Sai turns slowly and sputters: "H-h-how?"

"I'm a freakin' ninja master, you idiots."

"Then why did you fall for it?" Kakashi asked.

"I had to get him to shut up somehow."

Kakashi looks away thinking,_ 'Damn!_ _I could've peeked, too.'_


End file.
